Problem: Last Monday, Umaima's parents gave birth to twins and named them Brandon and Gabriela. When they were first born, Brandon weighed 7.5 pounds and was 18.5 inches tall, and Gabriela weighed 6.96 pounds and was 20.5 inches tall. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Explanation: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Brandon's weight + Gabriela's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.46 pounds.